Notre Histoire
by larissita
Summary: Ceci est notre histoire Aragorn, celle avant elle, celle ou tu m'aimais encore, celle ou j'avais l'impression, la suite reste toujours trouble dans mon esprit, la douleur et le poids d'un amours que tu avais oublié m'as fait oublier les détails des années. Je veux juste oublier maintenant... Juste oublier...


_**Voila quoi... Le seigneurs des anneaux est pas à moi mais je crois que vous le savez déjà...**_

* * *

_Notre histoire_

_C'est un regard de soie_

_Qui se passe des mots_

_Quand le silence est roi_

_Le reste est de trop_

_On retrouve le goût des paradis perdus_

_Tout ce qu'on ne croyait plus_

Nous voici à la fin de cette guerre, l'anneau vient d'être détruit et la terre du milieu se retrouve en paix. Ce but que l'on poursuit depuis ce qui me semble le plus long temps de mon éternité, est enfin achevé et la communauté de l'anneau sera bientôt défaite. En ce moment même tu reprends ta place de roi légitime, tu marches parmi la foule et u t'avance vers moi, nos yeux se croisent et soudain tout devient secondaire. Nos regards se rencontrent des choses que les autres ne peuvent pas connaître. C'est en ces moments qui nous appartiennent que je retrouve ces sensations que l'on avait avant, avant qu'Arwen n'entre dans ta vie et qu'elle gâche tout.

_Quelques gestes oubliés_

_Qu'on reconnaît par c__œ__ur_

_Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?_

_Était-ce nous d'ailleurs ?_

_Une main qu'on revoit, caressante et tendue_

_Tout ce qu'on ne croyait plus_

Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre? Tu étais si jeune, tu n'étais qu'un petit prince s'entrainant pour remplis un rôle qui ferait plaisir à ton père alors que tu ne le voulais pas. J'étais venu avec délégation d'elfes mais je m'étais vite ennuyé alors j'étais sorti dehors te regarder t'entraîner. Avec une épée tu faisais des miracles mais avec un arc tu étais une des pires catastrophes jamais aperçues de mémoire d'homme. Frustré tu avais lancé les armes les larmes aux yeux, puis tu avais semblé apercevoir l'spectateur que j'étais. Curieux tu m'avais approché, les elfes ne sortaient pas souvent de leur forêts. Je me rappelle t'avoir offert mon aide, ton sourire, ce jour-là, m'est resté un cher souvenir. Tu avais déjà l'aire d'un roi et tu n'apprenais qu'avec les meilleurs, tu apprenais l'arc avec un elfe, avec un prince elfe.

_Je n'étais pas loin, je n'oubliais rien_

_Quand le temps a bâti des murs_

_Entre toi et ma peau_

_Je n'étais pas loin, je n'oubliais rien_

_Même après ma vie, je le jure,_

_Je te dirai ces mots_

J'avais promis de revenir te voir, j'avais fait la promesse que l'on ne se perdrait pas de vue et j'ai fait de mon mieux, mais le temps s'écoulait pour toi. Quand j'avais un minute je m'arrangeais pour m'échapper de mon royaume et de me dépêcher dans le tien dans le vain espoir qu'un jour j'aurais ce que je désirais vraiment. Et quand tu étais arrivé à l'adolescence tes hormones te jouaient des tours et les miennes aussi semblaient décidées à me rendre la vie impossible. Des fois, dans les couloirs sombres la nuit il se passait bien plus que les autres ne pensaient. Dans la noirceur de la nuit nous nous aimions comme nous nous le sommes promis, à jamais et pour toujours.

_Ton histoire est mon histoire_

_C'est rattraper nos traces_

_Sur les chemins du temps_

_C'est l'espoir qui efface_

_Les blessures d'avant_

_C'est retrouver son âme comme retrouver la vue_

_Tout ce qu'on ne croyait plus_

Ensuite nous n'avons plus eu la chance de nous voir, tu avais décidé de fuir le trône et pour ma part les responsabilités m'écrasaient. C'est l'espoir presque fanée de te revoir et que rien n'ait changé entre nous qui me faisait tenir. C'est chaque baissé que nous avons échangé quand personne ne regardait, chaque touché quand tous pensaient à autre chose, chaque mot d'amour quand le monde semblait nous ignorer. Mais l'espoir se fanait, se brisait, s'éparpillait et pourtant j'y croyais. Même si j'entendais ces rumeurs, celles qui disaient que tu serais tombé amoureux d'un elfe, d'Arwen, et mon cœur se brisait et pourtant j'attendais tout de même.

_Je n'étais pas loin, je n'oubliais rien_

_Quand le temps a bâti des murs_

_Entre toi et ma peau_

_Je n'étais pas loin, je n'oubliais rien_

_Même après ma vie, je le jure,_

_Je te dirai ces mots_

Et puis était la fondation de la communauté de l'anneau et c'était la première fois que nos regards se croissaient depuis longtemps. Tu avais eu le temps de devenir un adulte alors que moi je n'avais pas changé depuis tellement de temps. Tu te promenais avec au cou ce qui lui donnait son immortalité, j'étais parti quelques années contre mon grès et elle a profité de l'occasion pour me voler ce que j'aimais le plus. Je savais que tu te sentais mal, une fois l'immortalité donnée elle ne peut être reprise, tu avais bien trop d'honneur pour ne serais-ce que penser au fait de la laisser.

_Ton histoire est mon histoire_

_Ta douleur est ma douleur_

_Ta route est ma route_

Pendant tout le temps que j'ai pu, j'ai mené à bien notre mission dans la communauté, même si tu semblais croire que tout avait changé… Je ne t'avais jamais perdu de vue, les elfes ont plus qu'une façon de voir. Quand tu étais dans les problèmes lors des combats je t'ai défendu et te voir penser à elle me déchirait le cœur. Quand en plus de cela tu me parlais d'elle, tu aurais pu tout aussi bien m'arracher le cœur toi-même que cela aurait été moins de souffrance. Mais après cette cérémonie je ne reverrais sans doute jamais…

_Ton histoire est mon histoire_

_Ta douleur est ma douleur_

_Ta route est ma route_

_Je n'étais pas loin, je n'oubliais rien_

_Quand le temps a bâti des murs_

_Entre toi et ma peau_

Legolas fixait l'horizon depuis la salle du trône de sa demeure, les années avaient passés si vites et monotones. Pourtant quand il fermait les yeux c'est son visage qu'il voyait, le jour de son couronnement, quand il y avait eu un semblant de sentiments anciens dans ces yeux, la dernière fois que l'elfe avait cru en ce mirage. Un elfe entra en trombe dans la salle annonçant l'arrivée inattendue du roi Aragorn. Le blond poussa un long soupir, son esprit se fessait trop vieux pour toutes ces choses. Quand l'humain entra ils restèrent un grand moment à se fixer.

Alors que Legolas était identique à ce jour-là, Aragorn avait légèrement vieillit, ces tempes étaient grises et des légères rides avaient pris place sur son visage. Il n'en était pas moins beau pour autant, il prit la parole à moitié gêné par le silence.

-Arwen te passe ces salutations.

Et voilà donc le coup de dague en plein milieu du cœur.

-Que fais-tu ici? Tu devrais être dans ton royaume aux côtés de ta femme à remplir tes responsabilités.

-J'ai entendu parler les gens sur votre soi-disant départ, mais vous n'allez pas partir, n'est-ce pas?

-Ce n'est plus la place des elfes, nous avons passé un temps honorable avec les humain, nais et hobbits. Pourtant, même dans une foule, nous sommes seuls sans le reste des nôtres, ce n'est plus notre place. Nous ne faisons plus partie de ce monde.

-Si je n'étais pas venu aujourd'hui, l'aurais-je su mon ami?

-J'allais envoyer un messager.

-Mais il ne serait pas arriver à temps et je n'aurais pas pu arriver à temps pour te dire au revoir. Quand nous sommes donc distanciés à ce point? Quand avons-nous cessé d'être importants pour l'autre? Pourquoi pars-tu alors que tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour continuer à t'avoir en ma présence?

-Les années se sont écoulées, et nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches qu'autrefois. Le temps glisse dans le sablier pour les mortels alors qu'il se fige simplement pour notre peuple. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensembles tout simplement.

Sur ce Legolas sorti d'un pas rapide de la salle avec son ami le suivant. Pourquoi devait-il apparaître après toutes ces années? Pourquoi ne le laissait pas tout simplement partir et disparaître avec son peuple. Quand il fut arrivé dans le jardin il se tourna vers l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé avec le visage tordu par la rage. Comment osait-il!

-Mais que veux-tu après toutes ces années Aragorn? Nous avons déjà fait notre choix, les elfes partiront de ces terres pour rejoindre les nôtres. Cet endroit n'est plous notre place.

-Mais toi alors? T'as place est avec eux? Je me souviens d'un temps où tu avais fait la promesse de toujours resté à mes côtés.

-N'osez pas me rappeler cette promesse-là Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, auriez-vous que cette promesse a été faite par deux personnes et que votre partie n'as jamais été tenu!

-Tu avais disparu!

-J'avais dû m'absenter à cause de mes responsabilités en tant que prince, mais vous n'avez jamais pris la peine de vous informer n'est-ce pas? Ce n'était tout simplement pas mon rôle de marcher à tes côtés, au moins j'ai marché dans ton ombre, faisant attention à toi.

-Legolas… Je…

-Oublie ça Aragorn, retourne chez toi.

L'elfe retourna à l'intérieur et s'enferma dans ses quartiers pour que personne ne le dérange jusqu'à l'heure du départ. Aragorn resta un long moment dehors à fixer le vide, comment une petite vengeance avait pu aller si loin. Il n'avait jamais été en amour avec Arwen, certes il avait de l'affection pour elle, mais elle n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'une façon de rendre celui qu'il aimait jaloux. Hors elle était tombée braiment amoureuse et il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui briser le cœur, au détriment du sien et celui de Legolas. Il avait tout gâché depuis trop longtemps, le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de laisser l'elfe partir loin de lui.

* * *

Quand les elfes partirent de la terre du milieu, ils transportaient un des rares cadavres d'elfes parmi eux. Quand la lettre annonçant la mort du roi des elfes arriva dans la cité blanche, il était en effet trop tard.


End file.
